1. Technical Field
This invention relates to collection and cleansing devices and, more particularly, to a portable collecting and cleansing device for collecting body excrements and promoting hygiene for bed-ridden patients.
2. Prior Art
Accommodating the physiological necessity to urinate or defecate on the part of incapacitated or infirm patients is problematical. Proposed solutions to this need have demonstrated that it is an illusive problem. The ubiquitous bedpan generally has been employed for this procedure. However, where the patient is severely incapacitated, for example, in recovery from stroke and the like, the procedure is highly physically taxing both on the part of the patient and the medical attendant.
The most prevalent care for person so disposed is to apply diaper-like absorbing material or diapers to contain or absorb solid and fluid excrement, respectively. However, this requires much attention from a nurse or attendant and is extremely uncomfortable for the physically impaired person. This is especially true in cases where the discharge of excrement is constant because complete cessation of bowel and urination control has been lost.
A number of prior art devices are known for collecting and storing fluid and solid excrement. Although such collecting and storing devices are sufficient for their intended applications they still have various drawbacks. The greatest limitation of current collecting devices is the considerable weight and size associated with these devices. Often times, people reach a point in the course of their rehabilitation where movement by their own accord is possible. However, they are still dependent on the collecting device that has such a considerable weight that the device effectively prevents them from becoming mobile again.
Accordingly, a need remains for a portable collection and cleansing device in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a portable collection and cleansing device that is convenient and easy to use, is practical in design, and provides healthful benefits to the user and their caretaker(s). Such a device is appealing to a wide range of people and is utilized by bedridden as a convenient alternative to catheterization or adult diapers. The user benefits from the waste storage and disposal device that offers hygiene benefits as well. Such a device also reduces or eliminates the need for constant assistance, which aids in providing the individual with a higher level of sufficiency and self-esteem.